


Right before the kiss

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: A nice evening on Atlantis - right before the kiss
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Romancing McShep 2020





	Right before the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The sourcepic is from thegaypassport.com, Rodney's and John's head are from stargatecaps.com, and the Atlantis' background is from the MGM site.


End file.
